1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cryopump, a method of regenerating the cryopump, and a control device for the cryopump.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cryopump is a vacuum pump that traps gas molecules by condensing or adsorbing them on cryopanels cooled to an ultra cold temperature so as to evacuate them. A cryopump is generally used to attain a clean vacuum environment required for a semiconductor circuit manufacturing process or the like. In order to discharge the gas accumulated on the cryopanel to the outside, the cryopump is regenerated regularly.
A temperature sensor is generally provided on the cryopump. The temperature sensor is mounted, for example, directly on the cryopanel. Alternatively, the temperature sensor is mounted on a refrigerator for cooling the cryopanel.